


Chapter One: Legacy Day and Percy's Ever After

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: The Storybook of Tragedies [1]
Category: Ever After High, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Percy Jackson is starting his second year at Ever After High, and he must make a choice before Legacy Day.Will be sign the book? Or will he write his own story?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson/ Daring Charming
Series: The Storybook of Tragedies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707847
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Chapter One: Legacy Day and Percy's Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored leave me be.

Perseus, Percy, Jackson was walking through the courtyard of his high school, Ever After High. It was his second year there, which meant he would have to sign the Storybook of Legends, which he was _not_ looking forward to. 

He was carrying his trunk of clothes, and focusing on trying to keep his anger in check, he didn't want to cause any.. mishaps to happen. Especially when walking past the fountain in front of the steps of the school. 

Percy soon made it inside, setting his trunk next to the door, out of everyone's way, and sitting down on it. He knew he should be heading towards his dorm, but it was all the way upstairs and he needed a break. 

It was as he was doing this that a girl he had never seen before walked into the school. 

She had blonde hair, and wore a red dress, and if he was being honest, she kinda looked stuck up. He figured she had to be a freshman since he had never seen her, and this was confirmed when someone screamed her name. 

"IT'S APPLE WHITE!", The cry rang through the hallway, and all of the students turned, gushing over the girl. All Percy could think was that he absolutely wanted nothing to do with the queen's daughter. But still he watched as they all offered her help, that she didn't need, and complimented her perfect appearance. 

The uproar from her arrival only died down after a whole fifteen minutes, and that was only because she had gone upstairs. 

Percy continued to watch everybody, waving to a friend every once in a while, though he couldn't bring himself to even glance in the daughter of Medusa's direction. Melissa had always been super sweet, but he had chosen to avoid her in the last few years. Percy didn't want to think about the way he would effect her future, it would be his, well not _just_ his, fault when people could no longer look at her without turning to stone. 

He decided not to think about that and had decided to head upstairs when two other new students walked through the door. Of course, there had been several but only two had caused a commotion. 

One of the students was a short girl with blueish green and purple hair, she seemed very energetic and Percy decided she was a cool person then and there, all by her demeanor. 

The other person was also a girl and was about average height, she had purple and black hair, and Percy was sure his cousin Thalia would love her fashion choices. 

As they walked in the same voice from other called out, "IT'S RAVEN QUEEN!"

Percy had no clue who that was or why everyone cleared out when she showed up, he just watched to see what she'd do. 

All she did was frown and exchange some words with her friend, who sat down to have tea. Raven smirked and continued on her way. 

Percy picked up his trunk and followed her. It wasn't long until he caught up to her. 

"Hey, can I ask you a question?", Percy asked. Raven turned towards him confused, but smiling politely nonetheless. 

"Sure, but first, who are you?", She asked. 

"Oh, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I'm a second year student", He said, sticking one of his hands toward her, his trunk sat forgotten on the floor. 

"I'm Raven Queen", She shook his hand, though a bit reluctantly, and continued, "But you probably already knew that"

"Yeah, but I didn't until that dude yelled your name. That's what I wanted to talk about, why'd they all disappear like that? Who's your parent?" 

"Is this some sort of joke?", Raven asked, getting angry. 

"No, I promise. I don't know the names of everyone's child, I don't understand how some people do. That and I spent half of my life underwater", Percy explained quickly. 

"Oh, well, my mother is the Evil Queen, you know like, poison Snow White and all that", Raven explained, she didn't seem very happy about it. 

"Wow.. that's rough", he said, "I can tell you're not too happy with that fact either right?" She didn't answer him, but her silence was enough. 

"Me neither. I don't want to be my dad", Percy told her. 

"Why? Isn't he a god?", Raven asked. 

Before he could answer a bell rung, letting them know it was almost time for supper. Percy frowned. 

"Look, if you want to know, read any of the myths, you'll see why it's no fun being related to the gods. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to my dorm before supper", He told her, picking up his trunk and sprinting up the stairs. 

Raven stood there dumbstruck. What was she to make of that? There were others who didn't want to follow their destiny?

* * *

"What's up, Grover?", Percy asked, setting his stuff down on his side of the room. 

"Not much, I got to see Juniper over the summer though, how are you doing, Perce?", Grover, a satyr and the chosen disciple of Pan, but most importantly, Percy's best friend, asked. 

"I could be better. This year's gonna suck", Percy said, "But I guess it could be worse, Annabeth could be ignoring me again, for one, or you might not've made it back, but neither of those happened so I'm fine"

"That's good to hear, but are going to need help with your anger? I can feel it radiating off of you?" 

"I don't know. My mom's got me trying these new breathing exercises, and dad's told me that if I get mad to punch something instead of letting it build up and causing some sort of explosion or whatever", Percy told him. 

"Speaking of your dad-" , Grover began. 

"I don't know, dude, I haven't decided yet, I think I need to talk to Rachel first, make sure I'm not going to kill anyone", Percy said. 

"When are you going to do that?" 

"We have three days before classes begin, I'll figure it out, don't worry"

"I'm not worried"

"Dude, empathy links go both ways, don't lie, I won't do anything too reckless", Percy said. 

"Promise?"

"Yep", Percy smirked. Just then the bell chimed again, announcing dinner. Grover immediately stood up and started sprinting out the door, but Percy was gonna go the faster way. 

He walked over to his window, thanking his uncle for only putting him up three stories, and the he jumped, grabbed onto the ivy on the building and began to slide down.  
It was fun. At the beginning. 

Halfway down, he slipped, falling from the end of the second story, towards the ground below him. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. 

It never came. Instead he felt two arms around him. He opened his eyes, and saw a very good looking dude, who was extremely confused. 

"Oh, thanks dude, I totally owe you one", Percy told him, he could feel a blush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks. 

"Are you okay? You fell and now you're red? Are allergic to the ivy?", The guy asked. 

"I'm fine, it's uh, well I'm just, um, I'm fine, could you put me down please?", Percy asked, he could _not_ handle being held by a hot dude right now. 

"Of course", He set Percy down on his feet gently and smiled wide, almost blinding Percy. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name? And are you single?", Percy asked, immediately regretting it, but not being able to stop the words soon enough. 

The guy laughed, which made Percy feel slightly better since it didn't seem condescending. "I'm Daring Charming. Son of Prince Charming. Before I answer your second question, what is your name?" 

"Oh, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and what not", He held out his hand. Daring shook it. 

"Well, Percy Jackson, if you really are so curious, I am single, at least for now", he told him. Percy didn't have to ask what that last bit meant, he knew, just like how he already had several predestined lovers. 

"Well, Mr. Charming, would you mind joining me for an afternoon in town, let's say, this Saturday?", Percy asked. 

"I would enjoy that", Daring smiled again. 

"It's a date then", Percy returned the smile, though it was nowhere near as bright as Daring's. 

Just then a voice called for Daring and he turned to look at his brother, who was waiting for him with Apple, he waved at them to let them know he'd be there soon and as soon as they looked a way, he turned back to Percy, and lifted his hand, which he was still holding from the handshake up to his mouth, and kissed it. 

"Until then, Mr. Jackson", He smirked, Percy decided he liked his smirk better, it seemed to fit his face better, and more real than several of his blinding smiles.

"Goodbye, Mr. Charming, I'll see you Saturday", Percy said, surprised his voice was still working how much he was blushing and freaking out internally. 

Daring let go of his hand, smiled again, and then left to go over to his brother and Apple. 

Percy smiled back, and turned to head to the cafeteria. 

* * *

"What's got you all happy?", Annabeth asked, when Percy sat at their table, the two of them had fought for a while, before deciding that they didn't have to hate each other like their parents did...yet. 

"I got a date", Percy told her, Grover and Rachel looked over at him, Bianca and Zoe didn't move at all but they were listening in as Percy relayed what had just happened in hushed tones, and Thalia, was trying her best to ignore anything her cousin said. 

When he was done Annabeth frowned at him, "Let me get this straight-"

"More like let me run this bi you", Percy interrupted. 

"Alright fine, you decided to climb down the building, and then you fell, only to be caught by Prince Charming's son, the one who is destined to be with _Apple White,_ and then you asked him out?", She asked. 

"Yes, that's exactly what happened", Percy nodded. 

"Seems like you do have a bit of your dad in you after all, huh?", Thalia nudged him a bit. 

"What? My dad sucks at asking people out", Percy told her. 

"You're not wrong", Annabeth muttered. 

"Annabeth, agreeing with Percy? Who'd have thunk we'd see the day?", Rachel spoke up. 

"It's insane, mark your calendars, folks, this is a once in a lifetime situation, and you're going to want to remember it!", Grover added on. 

"Shut up", Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. 

"It happened again!", Zoe exclaimed pointing at the two. 

"Whatever", Percy rolled his eyes, "Moving on, Rachel, can I speak to you later?"

"Sure, when?", She asked. 

"Anytime before classes start", He told her. 

"Alright, I'll come up to your dorm tomorrow", Rachel promised. 

"But girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorms", Annabeth said. 

"I have my ways", Rachel winked, not saying anything else. Annabeth eyed her warily, but decided not to question her further. 

* * *

Daring walked into Dexter's room, walked to his bed, and plopped down onto it, laying on his stomach, his face was smushed into the pillows. 

Dexter looked down at his brother and then looked back up at Hunter, who willing left the room, to give the two some privacy. 

As soon as he was gone, Dexter sat down on the bed next to his brother, "Are you okay?"

"IthinkImightbegay", Daring said really quickly. 

"What? Slow down", Dexter told him. 

"I.think.I.might.be.gay", he said again. 

"Why's that?", Dexter asked. Daring turned over so he could see his brother. 

"I met a guy. I have a date with a guy. A very good looking guy", Daring explained, though it wasn't a very good explanation. 

"And who is this guy?"

"Percy Jackson"

"When's the date?"

"Saturday"

"Where?"

"Around town"

"Are you excited?"

"Yes!"

"Are you going to tell Apple?"

"No!", Daring sat up, looking his brother in the eyes, all four of them, "You can not tell Apple"

"Why? She already said you can date who you want for now", Dexter reminded him. 

"She did. But I'm just really confused right now-"

"And if she asks how you feel about her-"

"I'm not sure I could honestly say that I'm still ready to marry her in the future", Daring finally finished his thought. 

"That's fair. Can I tell Darling?", Dexter asked changing the subject. 

"Of course.", Daring said, they tried not to hide anything from each other. 

"Cool. So how'd you meet this Percy guy?", Dexter asked. And Daring began to tell him the story of how Percy literally fell for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @needscaffeine
> 
> The Daring/Percy thing happened purely on accident but I'm digging it now.


End file.
